Code-Name: Fox
by ChaoticFoxx
Summary: What if Naruto would have been trained properly? What if he had been trained by most of the clan heads? Will Naruto achieve his dreams! Will he find love? Will I stop talking like a narrator from a infomercial in the 1970's? Who knows! Based on the story Codename: Shadowfox Rated M so read at your own peril Slow updates because I have a life... pfff no I don't, but I have a job


(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here and today, as you can see, there is a new story, but this story is different to all to all of my other stories because this one is based on another fanfiction that I read some time ago, said story is called Codename: ShadowFox, I received permission to write this story from the author which goes by the same name, in case you're wondering. Also go check that story out its really good, so anyway this story will be a lot like Codename: ShadowFox, but it will not be the same, this story will be a comedy but it will be more serious than my other stories. This story will be uploaded at random times, it all depends if have time to write. As you can tell it will be updated slowly, but it will have long chapters about ten thousand words each, anyway I hope that you enjoy this story if you do leave a review to tell me how much you like it, also PM me if you want to become a beta reader. Follow the story if you want to know whenever the next chapter comes out, and favorite it if you want. So thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Normal Speech"

'Quotes and thoughts'

 **'Kyuubi speaking to Naruto'**

 **Jutsu, and emphasis**

" **Boss summon speaking** "

(Author speaking)

 **Code-Name: Fox – I**

October 10.

3:13 AM

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, walks towards his office with a baby in his arms, said baby is completely silent and is barely moving, probably one of the aftereffects of having the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed in you.

As soon as he entered his office he called his assistant, "Call all of the clan heads and the civilian council we are having an emergency meeting", Hiruzen said in a steely tone, it was no secret that the civilian council did not like the Third Hokage, over the years he would earn the respect of many ninja and come to be known as "The god of Shinobi", or "The Professor", but after seeing so many of his comrades and ninja die, Hiruzen Sarutobi turned into a peace loving man, and the civilian council decided to take advantage of that. Manipulating him and threatening him... of course they would never openly threaten the Hokage, but in Council meetings they would speak rudely to him and limit his choices, unfortunately for the civilian council Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a man to taken advantage of, specially not when he was angry. Luck was truly not on the civilian council's side because on that day Hiruzen Sarutobi was furious. After arriving just in time to watch Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, die in front his eyes... Hiruzen was livid, his killer intent was flaring and he could not stop it, on his way to his office people fell unconscious, even experienced ninja were trembling slightly... so today would be the day that the civilian council learned why Hiruzen Sarutobi was know as "The god of Shinobi".

 **-Timeskip-**

5:00 AM

The Shinobi clan heads sat patiently for the Hokage's arrival, while the civilian council sat impatiently and complained about the arrival of the Hokage. Danzo sat next to Homura and Koharu, he silently awaited the arrival of the Third (Most people would argue that Danzo was evil and a dick, but in this story he is just the necessary evil and will be a protagonist, yeah just thought that I'd put that out there).

The lord Third Hokage walks into the room and places a small baby boy, who is wrapped in a blanket, on the table in the middle of the room

 _(To picture this room imagine walking into a room, said room is circular, in front of you is a circular table (That is where Naruto is placed) beyond that table is an elevated seat (that is where the Hokage sits) surrounding the room are chairs (These are for the other people, the people Left of the Hokage are the Shinobi clan heads and on his Right are the civilian council members (There are 7 clan heads (Fukaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, and Hiashi Hyuuga) right now, so there are also 7 civilian members (This includes the Hokage's advisers, so Homura, Danzo, Koharu, and Mebuki (Sakura's Mother), the rest are unnamed))) that have podiums in front of them, they are all facing the middle of the room, in this case Naruto on a table (Normally there would not be a table there, but since Naruto cannot stand yet he is placed on a table))._

"Why are you so late Hiruzen", Homura asks in a rude tone.

"Its Lord Hokage to you, you fucking worm", The Hokage replies in a venomous tone, _'Oh, and he's back'_ , Danzo thinks to himself with delight, (Since Hiruzen had become a peace loving person. Danzo took it upon himself to do the necessary evil and train a group of ninjas as ruthlessly as possible just in case, worst case scenario an attack against Konoha, that way they (The leaf village) would have more powerful ninja, therefore having a more likely chance of survival).

"Sorry Lord Hokage", Homura cowers, the civilian council murmurs and gossips.

"Silence you worms!", The Hokage yells, _'Yeah he's definitely back'_ , Danzo says to himself with a smile.

"Danzo", Hiruzen shouts.

"Yes Hokage-sama", Danzo replies with respect, Hiruzen suddenly has a flashback to the day of his inauguration the last day that he heard that tone in, his best friend, Danzo's voice, "Congratulations Hokage-sama", the voice echoes in the Hokage's mind, Hiruzen lets a small smile spread across his face, things would be so much easier with Danzo on his side.

"Please order all of your ROOT ANBU to leave the room immediately", The Hokage orders.

"All of you leave now", Danzo orders then pauses and informs, "All four of them are gone Hokage-sama"

"Good, we will now begin this meeting", The Hokage states, "This is Naruto, he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi", the Hokage is interrupted by the yells of some of the civilian council members, "Silence! Did I allow any of you to speak!", He pauses and clears his throat, "As I said this is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki "

Again the Hokage is interrupted once again, "Hokage-sama are you sure that this child is not the reincarnation of the fox", a member of the civilian council says

"Naruto is not the Kyuubi! I am also making it an S-Class secret and a law that nobody will tell anybody of Naruto's jinchuuriki status, the penalty for breaking this law is death. This law is active as of now, so all of you watch your words", He warns.

"But he has the demon fox sealed inside of him! We should kill him now while we still can", the member argues.

"Yes if we kill the child now we can save ourselves from the fox", Mebuki Haruno argues.

"Yes kill the child, save the leaf village", another council member agrees.

"Silence you idiots. The Kyuubi will just be reborn, and if you have forgotten the Kyuubi can only be sealed within an Uzumaki, and if you can't tell the only Uzumaki that we have is Naruto and he is already the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi", The Hokage informs them, "Now shut up before I order the ANBU on the other side of the door to silence you"

"Naruto shall be trained and molded into a great shinobi, but he will not become a weapon is that clear Danzo?", Hiruzen asks, 'He probably won't question my orders anymore, but I have to be sure', The Third thinks to himself.

"As you wish Lord Hokage", Danzo replies.

"As I was saying Naruto will be trained to be a great shinobi", The Hokage says, but is interrupted once again by a civilian council member.

"And who would be crazy enough to willingly train the demon", a councilman yells.

"Dog!", The Hokage says loudly and the door opens. An ANBU with silver gravity defying hair walks in, he disappears and then reappears next to the council member and slits his throat. Silence fills the room as Dog slings the dead body over his shoulder and walks out the door whistling a happy tune.

"The Hyuuga volunteer to train Naruto", Hiashi Hyuuga says in his usual stoic tone.

"Ha! And allow the Hyuuga to turn him into a puppet like the branch family", Tsume of the Inuzuka clan states

"Minato was my best friend I would never allow that to happen to his child", Hiashi argues then pauses and adds, "I have no problem with you also training Naruto, I know that you were close to Kushina, like I was with Minato"

"Very well then the Inuzuka will train him as well", Tsume says.

"And the Akimichi", Choza states, he then nudges Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan

"So will the Yamanaka", He says with a smirk, there is a long pause and both of the previous clan heads walk up to the Nara clan head and smack him on his head.

"Ow... Its a drag, but I guess the Nara will also train the boy", Shikaku adds lazily as he rubs his head.

"So too will the Aburame", Shibi states flatly.

"The Uchiha will not train the boy", Fukaku says, 'No matter how much I want to there is nothing that we could train the boy that does not involve having the Sharingan'

"Danzo would you like to train him as well?", The Hokage asks

"No thank you. I think that my job as your adviser should and will take precedence", Danzo replies quickly.

"Very well", Hiruzen pauses, "Naruto will be trained by the clan heads and Jiraiya upon his return to Konoha, he will also be trained to control the Kyuubi's chakra by Jiraiya whenever he deems Naruto is ready. Due to the amount of enemies that Minato had Naruto will be officially named Naruto Uzumaki until he turns 16, then the village will be told of his parentage. Naruto will learn about his parents when he graduates from the academy, also he will be enlisted in the academy at the age of six"

Hiruzen walks out of the room and pulls out a pipe, Danzo walks by him and says in a low voice, "Good to have you back monkey-boy".

"Good to be back", The Hokage replies.

- **Timeskip 12 years** -

October 20

10:00 AM

Hiruzen looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk and pulled out an orange book from his desk, he paused and then made a hand seal, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", the room was filled with 9 clones and they all grabbed some documents and begun to sign them. Ever since Naruto had told Hiruzen the secret to kill all paperwork, the old Hokage actually had time to relax and train.

"Hokage-sama here is the ANBU file you requested", Haruyo (The Hokage's assistant (I made the name up)) informs him.

"Ahh yes thank you Haru-chan", Hiruzen replied, he studied the ANBU file of his surrogate grandson, _'Oh how much you've grown Naruto'_.

Naruto Uzumaki was a nobody... well to most people, because to most people he was the 'demon-child', or the reincarnation of the Kyuubi or just another troublemaker.

On the other hand Fox was a prodigy and a name that was known throughout Konoha... he was among the elite ANBU and was considered by many to be an even bigger prodigy than Itachi Uchiha. Naruto, who was enrolled in the academy under a nameless student by order of the Hokage, had graduated from the academy at age 7, (Naruto was ordered to cover all of his body and face so that nobody would recognize him) was promoted to Chuunin at 8, became a Jounin at 9, and joined the ANBU at 10, the tale of Fox was known by everyone, but nobody knew the tale of Naruto Uzumaki (Hahaha see what I did there #Reference (If you don't get the reference then go to my profile and check out my stories #ShamlessPlugin)).

Hiruzen scanned Naruto's ANBU file once again and felt proud of Naruto. Then the lord third Hokage could no longer contain his laughter, after 2 and a half years of hard work Naruto had broken the record for S-rank missions completed by any ninja, after 200 S-Rank, 250 A-Rank, 500 B-Rank, and 700 C-Rank missions, after all of that Naruto had finally gotten what he wanted. To officially retire from being a ninja. And that is exactly what he got... well kinda... His last mission was to keep up appearances and act like an idiot in front of the villagers until his identity was made public, and now that he was officially retired from ANBU, he would have to play the part of Naruto Uzumaki, the dead-last of the academy, who had failed to graduate earlier despite starting two years before the kids his age, a boy who lacked talent for being a ninja but with pure hard work and stubbornness, finally would graduate from the academy this year. Hiruzen recalled the day that Naruto had been briefed with his final mission.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Hiruzen's POV-**

"Fox you have been granted the status of retirement. Congratulations", Danzo says with a smirk.

"But... you still have a final mission, due to your status of jinchuuriki and your parentage unknown to everyone, except the clan heads, myself, Danzo, the rest of the civilian and shinobi council, Teuchi and Ayame from Icharaku ramen, Konohamaru, and Iruka your academy instructor, your final mission is to maintain appearances to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki is never associated with ANBU operative Fox. In other words... you have to act like an idiot, you will be re enrolled in the academy, and you shall act as an academy student and will be the dead-last of the class and remain that way", I order.

Fox raises his hand without saying a word, "Yes Fox?", I ask.

"Permission to speak freely and act my age Hokage-sama?", Fox requests.

"Permission granted", I reply, I brace for impact and smile at the boy in front of me.

"Are you kidding me Gramps! Please tell me that you're joking! This is just a prank by you and Old man Danzo right?", Naruto complains.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can assure you that this is no joke", Danzo replies with a smirk.

"Danzo is correct Naruto. Since your identity will not be made public until you are 16, you will have to do this", I state, "But don't worry your Jounin instructor will be someone that you are familiar with"

"Oh who is it? Is it Tenzō (Yamato)?", Naruto asks.

"No your Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake", I answer.

"No way"

 **-Flashback end-**

I look over Naruto's ANBU file once more and smile.

* * *

Code-name: Fox

Gender: Male

Age: 12/22

ANBU op rank: ANBU Co-Captain

ANBU op Details: Maintains a transformed appearance.

Details- ANBU op Fox transforms into an older looking version of himself so people do not recognize him.

Missions completed: 200 S-Rank, 250 A-Rank, 500 B-Rank, 700 C-Rank, 50 D-Rank

Date of Birth: October 10

Kekkei Genkai: Longevity, and Wood release

Special Abilities: Sage mode IP, Nine-Tailed mode IP, and Adamantine sealing chains

Details-

Sage mode training will commence when Jiraiya returns to the village

Nine-Tailed mode training will commence whenever Jiraiya deems ANBU op Fox ready

Summoning Contracts signed #: 3

Contracts: Toad, Fox, and Monkey.

Details-

Toad- Given to by Jiraiya The Toad Sage

Fox- Given to by The Kyuubi

Monkey- Given to by The Third Hokage

Mission #: 0070-1003-4089

Mission details: Maintain appearance for the villagers

Mission Summary: ANBU op Fox must keep all ANBU information secret while playing the role of himself. Naruto must not be associated with ANBU op Fox. ANBU op Fox can tell others about mission with the permission of the current Hokage.

Mission rank: S rank

Payment: Each month ANBU op fox will receive a payment of 500,000 Ryo

Ninja status: Retired*

Ninja rank: ANBU/ Genin

Details- ANBU op Fox is a Jounin, but when he is undercover as himself he will be a Genin.

Threat Level: Bijuu

Skill Level: Kage

Chakra Reserves Level: Bijuu+

Missions Status: Active

IP- In progress Op- Operative *- This Op may be called upon/ forced to return to the ANBU Black Ops program for missions or other assignments

* * *

 **-Naruto's POV-**

October 29

10:30 AM

I look around my class, and sigh I look to the girl next to me my pretend crush, Sakura Haruno, _'Well it pisses of her mom and that's why I do it'_ , I say to myself. I feel Hinata's gaze on me again and I smile, if I would have a crush on anyone in this class it would definitely be her, but I really like to piss of that old lady, although its getting old and maybe its time I move on and play with Hinata, but Hiashi might hurt me if he finds out, although he's kind of a dick to her so I think that I'll live...

"Naruto", Iruka-sensei yells using his Big head jutsu.

I stand at attention and salute, "ANBU operative Fox reporting for duty sir", I reply instinctively.

Everyone, except Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and Iruka-sensei bursts into laughter, Sasuke smirks, Shino does nothing to show that he has feelings, Hinata giggles, and Iruka sweatdrops. I let out a sigh of relief, but no one seems to notice, _'Ok so maybe I should pay more attention to my mission objective'_ , **'No shit',** The Kyuubi comments.

 _'I didn't ask for your opinion fox'_

 **'You know you love me'** , He says

 _'Sure you keep telling yourself that Kurama-sensei, by the way when are you going to let me summon foxes, I got that damn thing (Referring to the summoning contract) some months ago and I still have only signed it'_

 **'You know that you don't have to be here, you can just send a shadow clone. You know for having an IQ of 160 you sure don't act like it'**

 _'Oh I know, but its fun to act like an idiot sometimes'_

 **'Kit if you want some advice about your girl problems then I'm here for you',** he jokes.

 _'Alright shoot what you got for me'_

 **'Cut the crap and go for Hinata, her body is already developing and she'll make you drool by the time she fully matures. That Haruno girl will only bring you trouble, and besides her mother will complain and get you in trouble... again'**

 _'I'll think about it, but Dog boy seems to like her'_

 **'Who cares what the mutt thinks, besides the fox always picks before the dog, if he wanted to he could have already marked her as his, but he still isn't sure so make sure that you mark her first'**

 _'She isn't property Kurama, but fine I'll play with her during lunch then afterwards I'll leave a clone and go train'_

 **'Careful Kit your genius is showing'**

 _'Shut up fox'_

 **-Timeskip-**

 _'Ok time for the fox to come out and play'_

 **'Well said Kit, by the way she is definitely a bunny'**

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 **'Picture her in a sexy bunny outfit, it just looks right doesn't it?'**

I do as he says, and I feel my mouth start to water, _'You're right, she's definitely a bunny. I wonder if she remembers that time that I saved her from those assholes. Damn that was a long time ago'_

"Hey Hinata what's up?", _'Aww she's blushing just by looking at me'_

 **'Kit did you forget that your vixen is extremely shy?'**

'No, I just wanted to see her reaction', I respond

"O-o-oh h-h-hi N-n-naruto-kun", She stutters nervously.

"Oh aren't you adorable? You are the cutest thing, aren't you Hinata-chan?", I tease.

She blushes a very deep shade of red and looks away, "Y-y-you t-think t-that I'm c-c-cute?"

"Of course I do", I move close to her and whisper, 'I really hope dog boy can hear this', "I also think that you are beautiful, so I want you all to myself", I wink at her, she blushes a shade of red that would make blood jealous and faints, I catch her and lay her head on my lap, I play with her silky blue hair, _'Wow she has really soft hair'_

 **'Nice job Kit, you made her faint'**

 _'I couldn't help myself, she is just so cute'_ , my mind wanders and my mouth starts to drool again

 **'You're imagining her in that bunny outfit again huh'**

 _'Can you blame me? Wow I should've really paid more attention to her body earlier'_ , I bring out my favorite book. Icha Icha Paradise, _'Kakashi's bad habit is contagious, but this is really good literature'_

 **'Reading your godfather's book again, I know that you miss him Kit, but this is not the way to remember him'** , Kurama says

 _'Yeah I do miss him, but that is not why I'm reading this. This is actually really good I should really apologize the next time that I see Ero-sennin'_

 **-Flashback 6 years ago-**

I walk with Gramps to Icharaku Ramen, "I graduated from the academy, are you proud of me Gramps", I ask enthusiastically.

"Of course, I am very proud of you Naruto", Gramps says, "I have a surprise for you Naruto"

"What's my surprise? What is it?", I ask in a happy tone.

"I am not an it Naruto, but I am the surprise", An old man with long white spiky hair says.

"Naruto this is Jiraiya, he is one of my students the Sannin. He is your godfather", Gramps explains.

"You're my Godfather? You knew my dad, can you tell me about him?", I ask Jiraiya.

"Yeah kid I'm your godfather, of course I knew your dad, and yeah I'll tell you about him, but you have to wait until we get to your apartment, ok?", he says, he then pulls out a small orange book and hands it to Gramps, "This is for you"

"Ooh can I have one to godfather?", I ask

"Uhh... sure kid, but don't read it until you're older promise?", He says with a big grin and hands me a book.

"Ok", I reply

 **-Timeskip 4 years later (Naruto is 10)-**

Jiraiya walks into my apartment, "Surprise kid"

"Godfather your books suck, they're dirty and nasty!", I yell

"Kid, you're still not old enough to appreciate true literature", Jiraiya says in a sad tone.

"Although Dog asked me to give you this note, can you tell me what it says please?", I ask.

"First you insult my books and then you ask me to do you a favor? Ha, sure kid. Give it here", I hand him the note, "'Dear Jiraiya-sama. I am a big fan of your books, I have sealed a scroll with lots of research of my own, some drawings, pictures, and a book that I would like for you to read. Also could you please add some more detail to my book, and send it back to me telling me whether or not I should publish it, with your permission it could be a spin-off of your series Icha Icha, maybe it could be called Ero Ero Paradigm', Wow thanks Naruto"

"I hate you Dog, you too Ero-sennin", I yell at him, I run out of the living room into my room and slam the door (He feels used, so he's mad)

 **-Flashback end-**

 _'I think that I might have hurt his feelings, do you think that's why he hasn't come back to visit'_

 **'Nah he's probably just busy... also Hinata has been awake for quite a while, she's just been staring at you'**

 _'Should I kiss her'_

 **'If you want, but if her dad finds out then you will probably die'**

 _'Fuck it'_

I lean down and kiss Hinata softly on her lips surprisingly she doesn't faint instantly and kisses back.

 _'Well this brings back memories'_

 **-Flashback no Jutsu-**

"Fox your mission is to seduce and capture princess Asami", The Hokage says.

"Oh come on Gramps you know that I hate seduction missions", I complain.

He sighs, "I know Naruto, but you have to remember your place and do as I say. Also everyone else is busy, if not I wouldn't send you not after what happened last time"

"Hahaha, yeah my bad I probably shouldn't have gone that far, huh?", I joke.

"Naruto that is not funny, there is a difference between seducing someone and making them fall in love with you. That poor girl cried for days when she was told that you were only 11 years old, do not make that same mistake", he orders.

"Got it Gramps", I put on my mask and change my appearance (he transforms to look older), I clear my throat, "Yes Hokage-sama"

"Fox, this mission has two parts meanwhile you do your part, Dog will infiltrate the dungeon and rescue Beetle (Torune Aburame), the infiltration will take place two days after your arrival at night, oh and make sure that the princess is... occupied, you are dismissed", He briefs.

I teleport to the gates and I see dog waiting for me, we walk out of the village and start to sprint towards our objective, "Hey Naruto guess what?", Kakashi asks.

"What Kakashi?", I ask impatiently.

"My book is gonna get published in some months... want an early copy?", He offers.

"No thank you, I don't read trash", I reply.

"You say that now, but you'll be eating your words once you can actually appreciate good literature", he says.

"Sure, Kakashi. On that day I swear that I will, personally go up to you and Jiraiya and get on my knees and beg for forgiveness", I reply sarcastically.

"Good, I'll hold you to your word", he says seriously.

"You can count on it I never go back on my word", I reply seriously.

 **-Flashback end-**

'Fuck, now I have to go beg for forgiveness. Well if that's the case maybe I can get Kakashi's book and give it a read'.

 **-Flashback no Jutsu (Continued)-**

We arrived at the entrance of the city, "Hey Kakashi, how old is this girl anyway?".

"She is 20, oh and she loves cute things, so take advantage of that. I suggest 18", he replies.

"Understood", Suddenly Kakashi disappears, I change my appearance into that of an 18 year old, My hair turns black and my whiskers disappear, 'I wish that I could retire already'. I walk in the gates, but two guards stop me.

"What is your business in the Land of Doves", the one on the left asks.

"Hi, my name is Uzuki Nakuto, and I am here to find an inn to stay for the night, you see I am a traveler and I am on my way to visit my family. I happen to need a place to stay, so I figured I'd stop by the nearest city to take a break", I explain, **'You are terrible are making up names',** 'Shut up, I know'

"Very well, you may enter", the one on the right says.

'Perfect now to 'accidentally' run into the princess'

 **-Timeskip-**

Two days later

10:00 pm

"Would you like to go somewhere else?", Asami says as she walks out of the bar, a light blush is spread across her face, 'Great she's drunk, actually that makes this a lot easier'.

"Sure Asami-chan, how about your bedroom", I flirt, then I force a blush across my face to look drunk.

"Oh Uzuki-chan, you're so naughty, but I feel like playing with you so sure why not", She replies in a voluptuous voice.

I close the door and look behind me, Asami is completely naked, 'Oh no, this is happening to quickly, I better shut her down'. She jumps on me and kisses me passionately, I find myself kissing back, 'No, she's drunk don't take advantage of her Naruto'

 **'A little fun won't hurt'** , the fox says, **'Maybe playing her will help you relax, after all its not like you are in a relationship or looking for one'**

'Yeah, you're right... No, this is wrong and its not part of the mission (This is Naruto's 3rd mission as an ANBU), I can't mess this up'

I hug Asami and push her on the bed, 'I know I'll pull a Kakashi'. I take off my shirt and get on the bed with her, I kiss her and she closes her eyes, 'Perfect, just what I needed'. I grab a some sleeping powder from my back pocket, and throw it in her face.

"What are you doing Uzuki-chan?", she asks in confusion.

"I'm sorry Asami", she falls asleep, I wrap her in a blanket and teleport to the outside of the village, I change my appearance into the one I'm most comfortable in (He looks 22), I pull out a mirror, 'I look just like Dad', I say to myself. I sit down at the rendezvous point and put Asami's head on my lap, I smile, 'Its a shame that this is a mission and she isn't my age, she's actually really cute'

 **-Flashback end-**

 **'Naruto lunch is about to end, I suggest leaving soon'**

'Hai, Kurama-sensei'.

"I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan", I walk into the building and I walk towards Iruka, "Sensei, I need to train, I'm going to leave a shadow clone in my place"

He gives me a confused look, "I thought you were a shadow clone, go train you don't need my permission. But thanks for telling me"

- **Timeskip** -

 **'Ok use the summoning jutsu, but make sure to concentrate on foxes. Also don't use too much Chakra if not you'll summon my body, or worse you'll summon her'**

'Who is her... I mean she?'

 **'Trust me Kit you don't want to find out, now go'**

'Ok, jeez', " **Summoning Jutsu** ", I shout, The monkey king, Enma, appears.

" **What do you require Naruto-chan?** ", he asks.

"Oh nothing sorry Enma-sama, that was an accident I'm just training to summon foxes", I reply embarrassed

" **Oh I see, I would like to stay and watch you fail... I mean train** ", he says.

" **Summoning Jutsu** ", I shout again.

" **What do you want you brat?** ", Gamabunta yells as he appears, crushing a lot of trees.

"OH COME ON", I shout with outrage, "Sorry Gamabunta... I am learning to summoning foxes"

" **Ooh this I want to watch** ", he says in a cheerful tone.

"Ok ok, everyone wants to watch me fail", I say frustrated.

 **-Elsewhere-**

All of the villagers looked in wonder as a giant toad appeared outside of the village, Jiraiya-sama had finally returned... they rejoice for one of the legendary Sannin had finally returned. Some of the female villagers yelled to others to gather flowers for the Sannin, other gathered their things to prepare for a feast.

 **-Back with Naruto-**

 **'Naruto, listen closely. Be sure to use a small amount of chakra we don't want the villagers to panic'**

'Got it', I charge up the smallest amount of chakra that I can.

" **Summoning Jutsu** ", I shout, a giant fox, bigger than Gamabunta, appears, "Oops"

 **-Back with the villagers-**

The villagers of Konoha went from celebrating that a Sannin had finally returned, to mass panic spreading and people running flailing their arms wildly. Most of them yelling that the Kyuubi was going to kill all of them.

 **-At the academy-**

"We're all going to die!", Mizuki yells.

"Calm down Mizuki", Iruka yells, 'Naruto' had gone to the restroom, so Iruka was not sure whether to panic, he knew that Naruto was friendly with the Kyuubi, but he wasn't going to chance things, "Ok kids we're evacuating"

"What's happening?", Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you what's happening the fucking Nine-Tailed Fox is attacking the village again, we're all going to die", Mizuki panicked.

"CALM DOWN MIZUKI!", Iruka yells.

"HOW ARE YOU CALM, THE FUCKING FOX IS RIGHT THERE", He yells, he runs and points out of the window, that does it. Everyone starts to panic, well in their own way, Sakura, Ino, and all the other girls except Hinata, screamed at the top of their lungs and run out of the classroom. Shino and Sasuke walked out of the classroom calmly, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata walked quickly out of the classroom... as much as Hinata wanted to scream she needed to find Naruto to see if he was ok. Kiba wanted to panic but felt that it would make him look bad, Shikamaru was too lazy to panic, and Choji just trusted Shikamaru's judgment. The evacuation siren echoed loudly across the village, Hinata ran to the closest restroom and knocked on the door of the boys restroom.

"Naruto-kun, are you in there?", she says without a stutter.

"No", a voice replies.

"Naruto please don't play around the evacuation siren is ringing, we have to go to the evacuation zone", Hinata informs 'Naruto'.

"Hmmm... What caused the siren to ring", 'Naruto' asks.

"Mizuki-sensei said that the Nine-Tailed Fox is attacking the village, he sounded really scared", she replies.

"Oh I see", 'Naruto' replies.

- **Hinata's POV** -

"Mizuki-sensei said that the Nine-Tailed Fox is attacking the village", I answered, 'I hope that Naruto-kun doesn't panic', "He sounded really scared".

"Oh I see", he replies flatly, "Hmmm, I have an idea".

The door swings open and Naruto steps out of the restroom, " **Shadow clone jutsu** ", he says calmly, a clone that looks exactly like him appears, "Give me one second Hinata-chan".

He closes the door, and a couple of minutes later he opens the door again, except that he has more dirt on him.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

"Do you think that panic is spreading throughout the village", I ask as if to answer my question the evacuation siren begins to sound, "Wait, how is Gramps letting this happen"

" **Knowing Hiruzen he probably has the muting seals on, he is probably reading** ", The monkey king explained.

"Yeah that sounds like Gramps, always at the worst possible moment", I sigh.

I receive the memories from the clone at school, 'Oh I see, yes that would be great'

 **'That sounds like an amazing plan Kit, I can now say that I am truly proud of you. Also don't forget to tell Bunta about sending Jiraiya the forgiveness letter that you have to write'**

'Right, I still have to do that', I make a shadow clone and send him to buy the thing for Hinata, then after a couple of minutes I look at the giant summons, "Ok guys I am going to go do stuff, but I'll leave some clones here to train, I think that I will start training on my wind jutsu again I haven't done that in a while", I say.

" **So what do you want us to do Naruto-chan?** ", Enma asks.

"I guess just stay here and pretend to fight Kurama", I say.

 **'Kit my body cannot move unless I am in it, just put me back in. Don't worry we'll still be able to communicate telepathically, and you can use my chakra if you really need to'**

'Ok', I walk to the giant fox and put my hand on his paw, then I make a shit ton of clones and make one clone look like Gramps and teleport to the school restroom, I look at my clothes, 'Meh they aren't that dirty'. I open the door, "Let's play a game Hinata-chan"

"B-b-but Naruto-kun, w-we have t-to go with Iruka-sensei, i-if n-not we'll get i-in t-trouble", She says, 'oh right almost forgot about that'

"Well if trouble is all you're worried about, then you don't have to worry... **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", I make a clone and it transforms to look like Hinata, both clones run of to find the rest of the class, "There now Iruka-sensei will see that we're there with him... So let's play a game, shall we?"

"W-w-what kind o-of g-game N-naruto-kun?", she asks nervously

"A simple game of shogi, if I win then you'll go on a date with me and if you win then you can choose to get something from me", I state simply.

"Ok N-naruto-kun", she replies. I pull out a storage scroll and a light blue dress pops out.

"You'll wear this on the date, ok?", I smirk

"T-t-this l-looks v-v-very expensive Naruto-kun", She says as she admires the blue dress.

"Don't worry about where I got it from or how expensive it was, let's just play a game and go on a date, or if I lose do whatever you want to lose", I set up the game, "Let's play"

 **-Timeskip 10 minutes later-**

"You ready to go Hinata-chan?", I ask... I won, of course even Shikaku sometimes loses against me, 'Icharaku Ramen here we come'

"Y-y-yes I'm r-r-ready", She replies, I hold her hand and she blushes, "W-where a-are w-we going t-to go N-n-n-naruto-kun"

"First to Icharaku ramen and then... its a surprise", I reply, 'This is nice to just act my age and go on a date, this is great'

 **'Don't jinx it Kit, with your luck the Hokage will make you go on a S-class mission'**

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later-**

"Naruto we need you to go on a S-class mission", The Hokage says, "Here is your mask, the objective is to kill the targets in the Land of Wine and rescue someone... make sure not too look too alike, because she will recognize you"

I take the mask and put it on, I turn into Fox (That's when he changes his appearance to look 22) and reply, "Yes Hokage-sama, but I must ask. Why me? I'm supposed to be retired"

"Fox you know as well as I do that retirement means nothing to a ninja at your level, now go. Here is your file, make sure to actually read it", I grab the file and teleport to the gate of the village, I sprint towards my objective, while running I glance over the file, rescue princess Asami, 'Oh fuck...', kill General Baiko, and eliminate all members of a cult, "The Society of the Blind Eye", 'Ok got it', location Land of Wine, 'Hmmm... maybe I could get Pervy Sage something as an apology. Damn the Land of Wine is really far, hmmm this should take maybe a couple of days to get there.

 **-Timeskip 3 days 2 hours-**

October 31

10:00 PM

I look at the entrance to the cults hideout, a massive abandoned castle, 'Well this isn't very hidden is it, ok time to get my hands dirty', I look at the entrance two men in armor are standing guard, 'Time to put these skills to use', **Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu** , both copses fall to the ground silently, 'Take that Shikaku!'. A woman walks out of the castle, **Mind Destruction Jutsu** , her head explodes but no sound is heard, 'Damn overloaded that one', I enter the castle slowly, 15 men appear and their leader walks forward.

"Kill him", all of the men rush me.

" **Partial Expansion Jutsu** ", I shout, I slam 8 of them against the wall, blood explodes everywhere, the other 7 run at me, I smirk, " **Eight Trigrams Air Palm** ", I shove them against a wall, " **Secret Technique: Insect Sphere** ".

 **-Flashback-**

"Naruto, you will be implemented with bugs tonight at the ritual. Since you have a Bijuu sealed within you we have made a genetic mutation to your kikaichu bugs. My son Shino will be training with you, starting next week, since the Hokage has not allowed anyone to see your identity you will have to wear clothes that completely cover your face, do you understand", Shibi-sensei said in his usual dead voice.

"Yes, Shibi-sensei"

"Keep in mind that the bugs will live inside your body, since your body heals at an abnormal rate, every time that you want to use one of this clans techniques the kikaichu bugs will have to create openings to exit and re-enter your body, the colony will be spread throughout your body, but the bugs will make holes on your chest to exit, and will come out of your sleeves like this", he demonstrates, "Furthermore you should know that it will be painful, so we will implement a new procedure on your body, what this will do is that every time you activate your kikaichu bugs your chest will become numb therefore not causing you excruciating pain every time that you wish to use your kikaichu bugs do you understand?"

"Ummmm... what's a kikaichu bug", he sighs.

 **-Flashback end-**

'Hahaha... he was so frustrated, well he should've really seen that coming... I mean I was 6', I release the swarm of kikaichu bugs and the rest of the men in the building were eaten alive, suddenly the leader charges at me with a kunai, 'Really? How the hell did he dodge my bugs', " **Wind Style: Fang Over Fang** "... 'Well that's that... now to kill that general, and save the princess'.

 **-Timeskip 8 hours later-**

November 1

6:00 AM

'Ahh, the Land of Wine such a peaceful place, well until that stupid general took control of this place', I walk into through the gates, there is nobody there so I just keep walking to the castle. I look around the place but nobody seems to be around, I walk towards the castle and then stop, 'Kurama do you sense anything?'

 **'Yes, there appears to be a mass of people at the castle'**

'Thanks Kurama', I dash towards the castle and enter through an open window. **Shadow Style: Consumption** , 'Ahh the first jutsu I created, those were the days', I disappear and walk to the dungeon. The dungeon is filled with people, both ninja and civilians, all of them looked starved some are laying down awaiting death. I open the gate and they run out, **'What do you think that these people did?'** , 'If I had to guess, I'd say that they were imprisoned over false charges or the general is getting rid of all of the people who aren't on his side... let's go get that son of a bitch'

 **-Timeskip 2 hours later-**

"So this is how your life ends General Baiko, did you ever think that you would die like this... I mean ever in your wildest nightmares did you ever think that you would die like this", I look at General Baiko, well what's left of him, A body with no arms or legs, his own penis in his mouth and his tongue in his anus, "Hmmm... I can't hear you but I'm gonna take that as a no... I've gotta tell you General... I really love my job", I slice his chest with his a kunai and walk away, "Well I gotta go rescue a princess now so you take care. See you never", I slam the door shut and let him rot in his own dungeon.

 **-Timeskip 5 days later-**

November 6

5:00 PM

"Fox, mission report", the Hokage ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It took me 50 hours to arrive at the hideout of the cult, it was a massive castle... anyway I killed all of them and left a squad of 20 clones to clean up the mess. Then it took me 8 hours to arrive at the Land of Wine, I proceeded with the mission and assassinated General Baiko, I also liberated all of the prisoners that were in the dungeon, I left behind 100 clones to help the people get back on their feet. I took the princess to the rendezvous point, she was asleep throughout the whole thing she did not even know I was there. That is all", I say.

"You are dismissed Fox", he says calmly, "Now, Naruto what did you do on this mission"

The door bust open and Konohamaru rushes in, "I finally found you Fox, I challenge you to a fight to the death"

"Konohamaru, not today please", I say with a yawn

"But Naruto, you said that we would play ninja today", he says with a sad look on his face

"I'm sorry Konohamaru, but that was before I knew that I had a mission", I reply.

"Ok, bye Naruto", he says.

I rush him and give him a hug, "I'm sorry but whenever I finish my next mission I'll find you and teach you a super awesome trick"

"Ok, bye Naruto", he says happily as he runs out the door.

I smile and I take off my mask, I change back into me and say, "I got some really good wine for you and Ero-sennin, also I got you this new pipe since you were complaining about your other one not working properly", I and him a storage scroll, he smiles at me and pats my head.

"Thank you Naruto, I will inform Jiraiya to come to the village to give his yearly report as you know its overdue, also Naruto, Dog told me that if you need to find him he'll be at Icharaku Ramen all of this week from 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Thank you for the pipe Naruto I will put it to good use"

"No problem Gramps, also I hear that Kakashi's book got published I think its called Ero Ero Paradigm, its a spin-off of Icha Icha... also what should I get Kakashi, he isn't much of a drinker or a smoker"

"Maybe you should get him a girlfriend, he really needs one", Gramps jokes.

"Yeah sure, but to do that I'll need to spend more time with him and I think that I'd rather not, I'll just wait until he's my Jounin sensei, I still can't believed he volunteered for that"

"Well, I would have probably forced to anyway, because of the Uchiha boy. Honestly he said that if you weren't on his team he would commit suicide", he comments.

"I see... well Gramps it was great talking to you. Say hi to Old man Danzo, whenever you see him", I say as I teleport to my house.

'Oh Kakashi, what should I get for you... hmm I know maybe if I get him a neck pillow, so that he can relax and read whenever he wants... yeah that sounds good'

 **-Timeskip-**

"Hey Kakashi, here this is for you", I smile and hand him the neck pillow.

"Wow thanks Naruto, just what I needed now I can read and relax whenever I want", he gives me an eye-smile, then clears his throat, "I think that you're forgetting something Naruto"

"Oh, right", I get on my knees, "Please forgive me Kakashi, for I was young and foolish. I did not realize that I was insulting such good literature, I am truly sorry and have already read the first book 10 times... also if I could please have a copy of your book"

"You are forgiven Naruto, make sure that you never badmouth such a masterpiece ever again", he offers me his hand and I take it, "Oh and sure you can have a copy of my book... here"

I catch the book and open it to the first page, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

"Hey! Who's making all that noise, oh Naruto and a friend... are you here to eat?", Old man Teuchi asks

"Actually yes, I was going to treat Naruto to some ramen... by the way your limit is 20 bowls, if you eat anymore than that then I will make you pay for all of it", Kakashi says seriously.

"Ok Kakashi, thanks for letting me be on your Genin squad... I don't think that I can handle both Sakura and Sasuke at the same time for too long, before I had to silently kill them", I say seriously.

"No thank you Naruto, because if you weren't there then **I** would kill them", he replies seriously.

- **Timeskip some months later (Graduation exam day)** -

"Naruto Uzumaki", Iruka-sensei calls out, 'Ok so I've got to fail again this year right?'

 **'Honestly Kit, I don't know'**

"Naruto preform the Substitution Jutsu", I do as he says, "Very good now the Transformation Jutsu", I transform into Fox )With the mask on), "Wow Naruto, so you have seen the legendary Fox before", I turn back into me and I smile, "Ok Naruto, now preform the Clone Jutsu".

" **Clone Jutsu** ", I shout, two sickly clones appear and disperse some seconds later.

"Well it seems that you fail again Naruto", Mizuki says with a smirk.

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later-**

Mizuki walks up to me, "Naruto, I have something for you... its a chance"

"A chance for what sensei?", I ask innocently.

"A long time ago there was a test that would be given to some students, I'm letting you take this test and if you pass it then I'll tell Iruka and we'll pass you and you'll officially become a Genin", he says.

'Damn he must really think that I'm an idiot, but that just means that I'm doing my job', "Sure I'll do it, but what do I have to do?"

"You have to take the forbidden scroll without alerting the Hokage, the scroll is in the Hokage's tower", He says.

'Oh, welp that's easy', "Ok, I'll do it", I run off to the Hokage's tower and tell Gramps what Mizuki told me.

"Damn it Naruto you were supposed to pass this year", He says with a sigh

 **-Timeskip 2 days later-**

I walk up to the classroom and make a clone of myself to play my part then I turn into Fox, I put on my mask, and slowly enter the room. Everyone stares at me in shock, I whistle a happy tune and sit on the teacher's desk, the door slowly opens and 'Naruto' walks in, "Hey Kit how have you been, I haven't seen you in quite a while"

"Oh hi Fox-sensei", 'Naruto' says with a smile, "What's up with you"

"Nothing just wanted to give you this you dropped it", I hand him my forehead protector.

"WAIT FOX-SENSEI... Wait the idiot passed?", Kiba asks jokingly, he waves at my clone with a smirk.

"I wouldn't call Naruto an idiot, but yeah of course he passed", I reply simply.

"Of course we call Naruto an idiot, because that's what he is", Sakura replied angrily.

"Yeah, he's always saying that Sasuke-kun is an arrogant asshole, he clearly cannot see how great he is. If he's that stupid then he is definitely an idiot", Ino adds.

"Are you calling me an idiot then? Because I really don't understand what's the big deal about him... I mean sure the Sharingan, but Konoha has lost other Bloodline Limits and we're still fine. Sure the Sharingan is great, but we still have the Byakugan", I say nonchalantly.

Iruka-sensei walks into the room and looks at me, "Fox, what are you doing in my class? I thought I told you that if you wanted to talk you should just wait until I'm done"

"Sorry Iruka, but I really wanted to congratulate Naruto. Oh also how are things going with Anko?", I ask curiously.

"It was only a date, nothing else... besides she said that I wasn't really her type", He says with a sigh.

"Oh c'mon you're totally her type, besides she's just afraid of commitment... and how the hell can you give up on all of that?", I ask jokingly, by now everyone in the class has recovered from the shock that their sensei knows the legendary Fox, so they're just listening to the gossip.

"Oh by the way Naruto, I got you the thing you wanted", I smirk and hand him a storage scroll.

'Naruto' opens the storage scroll and a staff pops out, "Oh wow thanks I've always wanted you're 'old' staff", everyone's jaws fall to the ground

"But why are you giving that to him, he's an idiot. Give it to someone who actually deserves it", Sakura argues.

"Yeah, why don't you give it to Sasuke-kun, he'll probably master it and then he'll become a Chuunin", Ino adds.

"Listen here you damned brats, I can give my shit to whoever I please. Besides I met Naruto long ago, and I've never even talked to the Uchiha... although I did have a mission with Itachi long ago. Anyway I've got to go, places to be, people to kill", I pause and look straight at 'Naruto', "Ya know".

I teleport to the hidden room where the other Jounin are, "So how was that Kakashi?", I whisper with a smirk

"Pretty good actually", he replies in a low voice.

I look back into the room, 'Naruto' walks to the back and sits with Hinata-chan, everyone, except Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, Shikamaru, and Choji, giving 'Naruto' mean looks and glaring at him, but my clone ignores them and flirts with Hinata.

"So, how about going on another date next week, Hinata-chan?", he asks her with a big smile on his face.

Hinata blushes deeply and is about to reply, but Sasuke walks up to 'Naruto' and says, "Hey dobe do you even know how to use that thing? Be careful not to kill yourself"

Ino and Sakura giggle at Sasuke's joke, "If anyone should be worried about being impaled with this staff, I assure you Uchiha it is not me", 'Naruto' says ominously.

"Whatever", Sasuke says and walks back to his seat.

Everyone goes back to doing what they we're doing before, "Ok class be quiet so we can begin", Iruka-sensei says calmly, 'Oh no'.

Everyone ignores him, I quickly signal the other Jounin to cover their ears. Iruka forms the ram seal, "SHUT THE HELL UP", He yells loudly using his big head jutsu, 'Imagine combining that with Shadow Clones... that shit is scary'

Everyone stops talking, "Good, now I will reading out your team assignments. Ok, Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.", as soon as the names of my other teammates were said, my clone banged his head on the table, "Is there a problem Naruto?"

"If there is, then will you switch me teams?", the clone asks in a sly tone.

"No", Iruka-sensei replies instantly.

"Then there are no problems here sensei", 'Naruto' replies quickly.

Iruka sweatdrops at my clones antics, "Anyway, Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. That is all wait here for your teachers to arrive. It has been a pleasure teaching you, thank you and goodbye", Iruka says as he walks out of the room.

As soon as Iruka walks out of the classroom everyone starts to gossip, "Hey did you know that apparently Fox made someones head explode, just by looking at them", a student says softly.

"That's not what I heard, daddy told me that he used one of my clans Ninjutsu and just used too much chakra, that means that he's a Yamanaka", Ino argues

"I heard that he can make himself grow, so he must be an Akimichi", Choji says.

"I heard that he has enhanced senses like an Inuzuka, but mom told me that he isn't an Inuzuka", Kiba adds.

"I thought that he was a Nara, I heard that he can control shadows", a random boy adds.

"What do you think Shikamaru?", Choji asks.

"I think that I want to go back to bed and sleep", The lazy genius relies with a yawn.

"I heard that he can use bugs so he must be one of the creepy Aburame", Sakura says in a small voice.

Shino sighs but says nothing, "I don't care who he is, but I hope that one day he can train me to become the best hunter ninja ever", Kiba says with a big grin.

"As if the legendary Fox would ever train someone like you", Ino says with a smirk, "He'd probably train someone like Sasuke"

"It seems that all of you are incorrect, if Fox would train anyone it would be Naruto", Shino says flatly, "Why you ask, simple Fox stated that he had met Naruto before and Naruto called him Fox-sensei, therefore he must have trained with him before"

"As if the dobe could ever keep up with him", Sasuke adds smugly.

My clone glares at him, "I might not have been able to keep up with him, but at least I know what he looks like behind his mask, and I've trained with him many times"

"Hey Naruto, do you think that maybe I could train with you and Fox", Kiba asks politely but loudly.

"Uhhh... its not really my decision, but I can introduce you to him", 'Naruto' replies with a smile.

The door opens and a woman with red eyes walks in and a man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth follows soon after, "Hi my name is Kurenai Yuhi, will my team please follow me", she says politely.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata-chan stand up and walk towards the door, "I w-would l-wove to go on a-another date with you Naruto-kun", Hinata says before she leaves the room, my clone grins and puts his head on his desk.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, whoever is in my team hurry up and follow me, I'm not allowed to smoke on academy grounds", he says as he walks back out the door.

As soon as they leave the room, my clone starts to take a nap, "So what do you want to do now"

"Want to go to the hot springs?", Kakashi asks.

"Yeah sure, maybe I could gather some of my own research and write my own book", I say jokingly.

"That's actually not a bad idea, maybe if its good enough you could get it published", He says seriously.

"Well can't knock it till I try it, right?", I reply with a shrug.

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later-**

"Ok, I guess that I'll meet you guys at the roof", I inform Kakashi, I turn back into me and put my mask in a storage scroll

Kakashi runs back down, 'I wonder what my clone did while we were gone', **Shadow Style: Consumption** , I peek in through the window, "Naruto you idiot our sensei is a Jounin, there is now way that'll work", my clone places an eraser above the door and rushes back to his seat.

Kakashi opens the door, "Yo", he greets lamely, the eraser falls flat on his face and my clone bursts into laughter, "My first impression of you is I hate you all... meet me up at the roof", I go back to the roof and deactivate my jutsu.

Sakura and Sasuke run up to the roof, "How the hell did you get here before us?", Sakura shouts as soon as she sees me.

"I jumped out the window and jumped up here", I reply.

Seeing as this was actually plausible she relaxed, "So how about you guys introduce yourselves", Kakashi says.

"What do you mean sensei", Sakura asks.

"I mean, tell me your name, likes/dislikes, hobbies, and a dream that you want to accomplish", He explains.

"Why don't you go first sensei?", I ask with a smirk.

"Ok... My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, hmmm hobbies, I have lots... a dream that I want to accomplish... I haven't really thought about that", He replies.

All of us sweatdrop, 'He only told us his name... classic Kakashi'.

"You go next pinky", he adds

"Ok sensei, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like", she looks at Sasuke and squeals loudly, "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto, some of my hobbies are", again she looks at Sasuke and squeals loudly, "and a dream that I want to accomplish", she looks at Sasuke, blushes a deep red and squeals loudly.

"Ok, you next Mr. Sunshine", Kakashi says while he cleans his ears.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, but I have many dislikes, my hobbies include training, and I don't have a dream its more of an ambition I will restore my clan and kill a certain man", he says ominously, Sakura squeals loudly.

"Ok Blondie you're up next", he says with a smirk.

I apply a transformation to change my hair to a nice blue, "Hey! Who you calling Blondie?"

"Ok, Naruto introduce yourself", he says impatiently.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, and I love ramen, I dislike the time that I have to wait before I can eat ramen, my hobbies are eating ramen, and hanging out with my friends and training, and my dream is to one day", I pause and sigh, 'Gramps is really gonna get me to take his place isn't he'

 **'Most likely'**

"become the Hokage", I finish enthusiastically.

 **'You also want to fuck the shit out of that Hyuuga girl, but its a good thing you didn't say that aloud'** , Kurama teases.

 _'Shut up you damn fox!',_ I shout back

"Ok that's all for today, meet me tomorrow at 11:00 am in training ground three for your test, also I suggest that you don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up. Later ", Kakashi says then disappears.

"Well that was fun", I walk to the edge of the building, "Later", I let myself fall off and I teleport back home.

 **-Timeskip The Next Day (8:00am)-**

"What should we do today?", I walk towards Kakashi and sit down next to him, I pull out Kakashi's book, Ero Ero Paradigm, and begin to read.

"I don't know, wanna go to the hot springs again?", he asks lazily.

A lecherous smile spreads across my face, yesterday I found out that doing research was actually a lot of fun... 'Oh Kami... I'm so disappointed in myself'

 **'That's not what you were thinking yesterday',** Kurama remarks with a loud laugh.

'Oh, shut up you damn Fur-ball, its not my fault that those girls were hot'

"Sure", we head towards the hot spring, we enter the building and head to the men's side

"So, Kakashi-sensei how are you liking being a sensei?", I ask.

"Its not so bad actually", He replies.

Kiba walks in and sits down, "Oh, hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Not much Kiba, just here relaxing, you?", I reply with a smile.

"My team just finished an exam that Kurenai-sensei gave us, so we all came to the hot springs... well except Shino, he said that he needed to do something at his house", he informs me with a smile.

"So Hinata-chan is on the other side of this wall?", I ask with a smirk.

"Uhhh... yeah... why do you ask?", he replies.

I smirk, "Hinata-chan! Turn off your Byakugan, if you want to see more of me, then you're going to have to wait until our date", I shout and wait, a couple seconds later a loud, 'Eeep' is heard

Kiba laughs loudly, and I join him, "Nice one Naruto"

I make a shadow clone and he walks out of the bath, I go underwater and replace myself with him, 'Hehe, there now Kiba won't suspect a thing', **Shadow Style: Consumption** , I walk into the women's side, 'Thank Kami that this form is completely undetectable, well except when someone is in sage mode, but only Ero-sennin knows how to do that'

"So, Hinata do you mind telling me why you were peeking on Naruto?", Kurenai asks Hinata-chan with a frown on her face.

"I'm s-sorry K-kurenai-sensei, I c-couldn't s-stop myself", Hinata explains softly, 'Awwww, so cute'

 **'Kit, take notes'**.

'Oh right', I pull out a notebook and a camera, Hinata stands up and stretches, blood rushes to my nose, my clone on the other side yells loudly (The clone is causing a distraction), 'and click', I take a picture and place the picture in a scroll, 'Oh this is the best!'

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later (2:00 pm)-**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

"YOU'RE LATE", Sakura yells at the top of her lungs, Kakashi and Naruto walk towards the other members of Team 7 at a slow pace.

"Hey guys", Naruto walks towards Sasuke and Sakura, "How long have you guys been waiting"

"How long do you think you idiot, about three hours... where have you been?", Sasuke says in his usual tone.

"Oh well, since Kakashi-sensei was three hours late yesterday I figured that he's usually late, so I went to the hot springs and ran into him there... who's the idiot now", The blond replies with a smirk.

"Anyway, so today you will be taking an exam to become Genin", Kakashi says with an eye-smile, "I know that you think that you're already Genin, but if you fail this test then you will go back to the academy, the rules are simple all you have to do is get these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails, the time limit is 1 hour... OK begin"

"But sensei there are only two bells", Sakura says with a worried tone.

Kakashi looks at her straight in the eyes, "Then you better hope that you get one of the bells, unless you want to go back to the academy"

Sakura and Sasuke run towards the forest to hide, Naruto waits until they hide and then he slowly walks toward Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, may I have a bell please?", He asks calmly.

"Uhhh... sure Naruto", Kakashi replies with an eye-smile, "Here you go. Now go sit by the training posts and wait for the others"

 **-Timeskip 1 hour later-**

"Well it seems that only Naruto got a bell, both of you fail", Kakashi informs his team, 'Besides even if I hadn't given him the bell he would've still gotten it, but at the price of revealing his true power'

"Wait how did Naruto manage to get a bell?", Sakura asks with outrage, Naruto walks up to her and whispers in her ear, "ARE YOU KIDDING?! You just asked him for the bell"

"Yup", Naruto replies with a smirk.

"That isn't fair, why did you give him the bell, I'm an Uchiha an elite, if anybody deserves to skip this stupid exam its me, not the dobe", Sasuke says with rage.

"Yeah", Sakura chimes in agreement.

"Well its not my fault that the 'elite' Sasuke didn't think to use his manners and ask for something", Naruto says in a mocking voice.

"Naruto would you please explain what the test was really about", Kakashi pulls out his book.

"This test is the bell test, the same test used for the Sannin. This test is meant to trick Genin to fight against each other, this is a test of teamwork... obviously there is no way that Genin could ever defeat a Jounin, and besides have you ever heard of a team of two Genin and a Jounin...", The blond waits for a response, but of course his teammates don't respond, "Didn't think so, that's because there aren't any"

"Good, now that you know that we'll have another test", Kakashi says with a smirk, "All you have to do is beat Naruto... Sakura, Sasuke I've seen Naruto train before, do not underestimate him"

"I've seen him train too, he can barely do any jutsu, so which one of will go first", Sakura remarks with a smirk.

"Oh no you misunderstood Sakura, both of you will spar with Naruto", Kakashi replies, he looks at his students, Sakura is smiling, 'She probably thinks this'll be easy', Sasuke is grinning smugly, 'He also thinks that this'll be easy, well they need to learn never to underestimate an opponent', "Naruto go easy on them. Sakura, Sasuke are you ready"

Sasuke nods and smirk, Sakura just nods, "Ok... Begin!"

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** ", Sasuke calls out, 5 fireballs are launched at Naruto but he dodges them easily, Sakura runs at Naruto and fights him using regular Taijutsu, "Sakura move out of the way", she jumps back and Sasuke launches another volley of fireballs.

"Ok, this sucks... **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", Naruto and his clones charge the other Genin.

"Sakura duck, **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** ", Naruto dodges the fireballs, but some of his clones aren't so luck, " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** , Sakura go!", Sakura rushes Naruto to punch him in the gut, but misses, luckily Sasuke was behind her and he kicks Naruto into the air.

"Wow, that was really good", Naruto says from behind them, a log falls onto the floor, he claps slowly and smiles at them.

"Good job, Naruto since you lost, you'll be tied to the post while they get to eat", Kakashi walks towards the boy, but Naruto walks to the training post and makes a clone tie him on it.

"Fine, I'm here", the blond says in an impatient tone, Kakashi hands Sasuke and Sakura two big lunch boxes, "Well, I'll come back in a bit... also don't feed Naruto", He adds menacingly, as if planned Naruto's stomach growls loudly.

Kakashi disappears and the Genin begin to eat slowly, "So... how's the food", Naruto asks.

Sakura smirks, "Its really good Naruto, its a shame that you can't get any"

Sasuke had a thinking face on and put the lunch box in Naruto's face, "I'm not an asshole to just let you starve, I might hate you, but we're in the same team".

"Uhhh... thanks and all, but how am I supposed to eat?", Naruto asks.

"Sakura, feed him", Sasuke orders.

"B-b-but Sasuke-kun", she starts to argue

"Sakura, I do not like Naruto either, but he is our teammate... besides if anybody should be tied to that post its you, Naruto has shown he has enough skill to be a Genin, and I have as well, but all you did was provide support and even then you barely did that", The Uchiha says in a steely tone.

Sakura flinches at his tone and then slowly feeds Naruto, "Thanks Sasuke, Sakura", He says after he swallows.

Suddenly Kakashi appears and looks angrily at the group, "I thought I told you not to feed him!", He glares at them, "You disobeyed direct orders from me", all of his students flinch at his tone and avoid his gaze, "You! YOU ALL! Pass", He finishes with an eye-smile

"Wait what?!", Sakura asks.

"You pass", Kakashi repeats.

"Why?", she ask in a confused voice.

"Because those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum", he says with a sigh, "Come follow me", Sasuke pulls out a kunai and rips the rope surrounding Naruto, they all walk towards a chiseled stone, "This is the Memorial Stone, on this rock are the names of the fallen heroes of the hidden leaf, both of my sensei and my teammate's names are on this rock", he sighs, "One day my name will also be on this rock, hopefully one day all of you will be considered heroes to this village... Meet me at the Hokage's Tower tomorrow at 8:00 am. Don't be late", Kakashi pays his respects and then disappears.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

All of us pay our respects to the names on the rock and slowly back away, "So... what do we do now?", Sakura asks in a small voice.

"I am going to go eat some ramen and go home", I reply, my stomach growls and scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "By the way thanks Sasuke"

"Don't mention it... seriously don't", he replies with a smirk.

I teleport to the outside of Icharaku Ramen and walk in, "Oh hey Naruto", Ayame greets with a smile.

"Naruto, my favorite customer, what would you like today?", Teuchi says with a big grin.

"I'd like 5 bowls of Miso pork ramen, please", I reply with a small smile.

 **-Timeskip 2 hours-**

'Hmm... how about this'

Dear Godfather,

I would like to say that I'm sorry that I insulted your beautiful literature, I have seen the error of my ways and would like some advice... I'm planning to write my own book, and if its good enough maybe publish it, also Gramps told me to tell you that you are late. He also said that you're dumb... ok no he didn't that last one was me, also where have you been... I've missed you, please come back

Your Favorite Godson,

Naruto Uzumaki

 **'That's good enough'**

" **Summoning jutsu** ", a small red toad appears, "Oh hey Gamakichi, can you please give this to Ero-sennin"

"Sure Naruto... uhh.. you got any snacks?", he replies.

"Sorry not this time", I reply and he disappears, 'Time for bed, tomorrow we have to do D-rank missions... this is gonna suck'

 **'Agreed'**

(A/N)

Hey, so what did ya think... its a little more serious than my other stuff, but its really fun to make, thanks for reading and I'll talk to you fuckers next time.


End file.
